Guardian
by BrokenPromises2
Summary: Jeff Hardy is visited by an unknown stranger that oddly, knows more about him than he knows about her. Who is this girl? And how does she know about him and his life? Jeff/Trish Stratus
1. Default Chapter

** BrokenPromises cracks her knuckles and begins typing on her rickedy computer keyboard hurriedly and non-stop.** ~ Jeff Hardy Muse looks up from his art pad where he's drawing, eyebrow raised and curiosity surfacing.~  
  
Jeff :" What are you doing?" BP: Sighs " What does it look like? I'm writing a new story........" Jeff : " Another one? Man, you have another four stories that you havent even touched and your writing another one?!? You're majorly retarded."  
  
** Broken Promises stops typing suddenly and can be seen flinching without turning around.Red in the face and clenching her teeth, she whirls around and jumps on Jeff **  
  
BP: " Listen, blondey, or Whatever color you are! I'm majorly stressed right now, I have midterms in two weeks, I just broke up with my boyfriend, and I got fired from my Mcdonalds- Hamburger- Flipping- Measly- Paying job. I need to vent out my frustration in some way. Unless you have another idea ( Clenches her fist in front of his face) shut your trap or I'll shove your teeth so down your throat you'll be sh*ting them out. Got it?!?"  
  
~ Jeff nods enthusiasticly and smiles, unable to speak because she has her hands on his throat.BrokenPromises smiles happily and jumps off, getting back to her typing. Jeff stares at her incredulously with wide eyes and mumbles  
  
Jeff :freaking psycho....................  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Jeff Hardy stepped out the small plaza jewlery store with a smile upon his tanned face and a square, velvet box in his right hand. He let his black trench coat hang open and enjoyed the feel of the wind slide through the fabric and caress his legs. He dropped the precious gift in his side pocket, but kept his hand in, running his fingers back and forth on the soft velvet.  
  
His heart beat faster with excitement and his smile grew larger as he stepped in his car to head home. She was waiting for him at home. He liked that thought immensely and pushed the pedal harder, speding up to meet up with her.  
  
Dangling from his key ring in the ignition, was a small frame holding his favorite picture of her at the beach last summer. He laughed as he remembered how he was finally able to convince her to wear a dangerously small, black bikini that day instead of her favorite pink Tankini . He had to pay Lita a considerable sum to photograph her when she wasnt expecting it. That day he knew he wanted Torrie Wilson for his own...........  
" Hello? Yes this is her...."  
  
Torrie Wilson held the phone to her ear with a shoulder as she struggled to paint her toenails pink with out messing up. She grimaced as she bent over trying to paint her last nail perfectly and sighed dramatically as she finished and twisted the cap.  
  
" Yes, this is the same Torrie that went to the photo shoot a week ago."  
  
She choked softly on the strong smell of the open polish bottles and shook her head, trying to listen to what the agent on the phone was trying to say. She shot straight up as the realization hit her.  
  
' They want me. They want me! I'm a model !!!!  
  
" Oh, god..... Yes, I have a pen and paper around........ Did you say 27th street?......... Okay, Saturday at two o'clock. All right, I'll be there. Thank you so very, very much."  
  
Torrie hardly dropped the phone on the reciever when someone knocked on her front door. Running down her stairs and turning the corner to the living room, she whipped the door open to find her boyfriend of three years, Jeff, at the door with a smile on his face.  
  
" Jeff!!!!" She shrieked as she jumped on him, nearly dropping them both over. " Jeff, they called me back! I never thought they would have called me back!! They want me Jeff, they want me!" She spoke breathlessly as she kissed Jeff and moved over to let him in.  
  
" Your joyful today, who called you?" He asked, slipping his arms around her waist and kissed her lips. Torrie kissed him back and wrapped her arms around his neck, breathing against his skin.  
  
" The modeling agency in New York." Jeff froze in her arms. " They called a little while before you came, they want to explain the legal regula.........What's wrong? why are you quiet like that?" She asked, dropping her arms to her sides, turning her head at an angle.  
  
" Well, I.... I was at the jewlery store today." Jeff stuttered, his hands shakily reaching into his pocket and retrieving the velvet box, then kneeling down on one knee opening the box to Torrie. His cheeks burning bright red from embarassment. "I wanted this to be more romantic, but I see that I need to be convincing.Torrie Wilson, I would lay my life at your feet if thats what would make you the most happiest."  
  
Torrie backed away, eyes watery and her lower lip trembling. " Jeff? Jeff, dont do this. You dont understand.........."  
  
"I want you to be mine, and I yours. Torrie, I want to live this life standing by you. You're everything I've tried to find."Jeff's voice faulted a little, but there was still a glimmer of hope in his dark eyes as he looked at her. Begging in his heart for her to step forward and take the ring and tell him the one word that he wanted to hear.  
  
" Stop Jeff. Stop. Please."  
  
One whisper, one tear that ran down her perfect cheek broke his heart, making his heart stop. He shook his head. He wasnt going to let this go like this.  
  
"Torrie, listen to me baby. I'll take care of you, I love you. I want you to live with me here.I want you to be the mother of my children....."  
  
That snapped her into reality. Her eyes wide and fearful, she raised a palm and struck him across the cheek, leaving a throbbing, painful mark on his face.The shock and pain caused him to drop the box, throwing it across the room.  
  
" NO. Jeff, YOU listen to ME, dammit! I dont want this......" She said, waving around her." I dont want to live in North Carolina with you anymore, I dont want to be some stupid housewife, I dont want to live in a small cottage with a white picket fence and I dont want to raise your kids! I just..... Dont want to marry you. What I want is for you to get out of my house."  
  
Jeff stood on shaky legs, walked past Torrie to the other side of the room and bent over to pick up the ring.Licking his lips and tasting salty tears, he shook his head, looking up at her.  
  
" No, we need to talk about this."  
  
" NO. You need to get out, thats what."  
  
" I'm not leaving." He stated, his voice monotone.  
  
Torrie grabbed her car keys and headed out the door. " Then I'm leaving. I want you out of my house by the time I get back, if not, I'm calling the police." She yelled out to him, climbling into her car. Jeff could hear her starting the car and speeding out of the driveway.  
  
He didn't run after her. He didn't leave. Jeff just backed up against a wall, and lowered himself to the floor, staring at the gold ring with contempt.The moderately sized dimond in the middle stared back with indifference. He sighed and thats when the tears fell, thats when his heart constricted, thats when the sobs racked his body so much that he curled into himself. His knees against his chest, he called out to her softly, the tears drying, leaving clear track marks on his skin.  
  
" Why, Torrie,baby? What did I do?"  
' He doesnt know what he's getting himself into. We're both too young to get married or get too serious yet.'  
  
Torrie's eyebrow's knitted together in frustration as she tried to keep her attention on the road. It had started to rain and the highway that she was now traveling on was blurred by the storm and the occasional lightning in the distance.  
  
" Was I too hard on him?" She whispered to herself, her eyes downcast.  
  
She snorted, rebuking herself. " Of course not! If it wasnt for me, he would have made a devastating mistake and we both would have to live with the guilt."  
  
' What the hell am I doing? Who am I kidding?' She thought, unconsiously accelerating her small car as she pondered and deep down, she felt horribly guilty. ' I dont want to ruin my only chance to get out of this rut.I need something else that Jeff can't possibly give me, I need freedom. He'll just keep me up on a pedestool and caged, like some precious bird he cant let go.'  
  
But she couldn't just let what they had go like this. She wanted him as a friend, although she probably lost and squandered that chance already. Dry tear streaks moistened again as the guilt and pity for Jeff took over. Shaking her head, she tried to search where she could turn. She was turning back. She was coming back, just..... not to him. She was turning back to save whatever friendship was still there before she would really screw up.  
  
The rain and slick pavements didnt grant her her wish, for as she attempted to make a turn, Torrie's brakes locked and she didnt have time to scream before she drove head long into an oncoming truck and her vision went red, before finally turning black.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
" Excuse me, Mr.Jeff Hardy?"  
  
Jeff shifted the phone to his other shoulder." Yeah, you got him. What can I do ya for?" The doctor on the other line coughed, clearing his throat.  
  
" I'm terribly sorry, Mr.Hardy. Miss Wilson was in a serious head-on collision with a passing truck a couple of hours ago and lost a tremendous amount of blood......... I give her a few hours left at most."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *shrugg* I know, I know, Im starting a new story with out finishing my other one. But I dont think anyone will mind. Im trying this story out to see how the readers react to it. If ya want me to continue then please, by all means, review and tell me what ya feel. Thats about it and thanx! 


	2. Chapter Two

BrokenPromises: ** stares at the blank computer screen for five minutes.** Jeff Muse : Are you okay? BP: Yeah. J : Then whats wrong? BP : I dont know what to write......... ( Jeff Muse shakes head sorrowfully and sighs) J : sigh There goes another story down the drain.......... It shall be missed. ( BP narrows eyes at Jeff and clenches her fist) BP : Dont even start on me today blondey. ( Jeff Muse raises palms in defeat) J : Fine, fine. Continue,please.......  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
They had polished the white linoleum floor so much that Jeff could see his reflection looking back up at him as he ran through the hospital's white-washed halls. The over bleached aroma of the whole place sickened him, reminding him of how much he hated hospitals, especially those in North Carolina.  
  
' Maybe this is why Torrie wanted to get out of here.'  
  
His feet brought him to the front desk of the lobby, startling the receptionists as he abruptly braked ahead of them, fighting to catch his breath and speak simultaineously.  
  
" Wilson, Torrie. What room is she in?!?"  
  
" Room 528, fifth floor, are you family related?"  
  
Jeff blinked, stepping back. " Eh......... no."  
  
The receptionist shook her head." Patients in the Intensive Care cannot be visited by anyone other than family, I'm sorry."  
  
" Cant you just let me go through? I mean, I only want to go see her. She's my fian....." He paused. " She's my friend."  
  
" Once again, I'm sorry sir. You may take a seat and wait until the doctor comes to see you."  
  
His eyes glared through the receptionists body and then to the hallway behind her, which led to elevators to get to the Intensive Care.Jeff finally sneered at her and backed away from the front desk slowly, keeping his eyes on the elevators, waiting for one to open before making his move.  
  
He kept his body still, appearing relaxed on the outside but his body tense as one of the three elevator doors opened, letting out a doctor guiding a patient in a wheel chair through its doors.His legs sprinted for the door before it would close on him and he would be caught.  
  
The receptionist did a double take, shockingly seeing him run into the elevator and grabbed the black phone laying on her desk, cursing under her breath.  
  
" Security! We have a white male traspassing on unauthorized property. He's headed towards the fifth floor, security!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Torrie's body seemed pale even against the pure white sheets of the bed, the covers pulled up against her, covering up to her shoulders.The severe looking machines beeping and surrounding her was making Jeff nervous instead of assured. The door leading to Torrie's hospital room was locked and he had to view her through the small glass window on her door.  
  
He wiped the tears from his cheek absent mindedly as he cleaned the breath-induced fog from the window and bit his lip to prevent himself from breaking down right in the middle of the empty,sterilizied hallway. He didnt want to leave, but he also didnt want to get caught by the security when they would eventually find him there and tried the door again, hoping that this one time, the door would open.  
  
The cold steel handle wouldnt budge an inch under his sweating hand and Jeff muttered a few curses under his breath, resting his forehead against the locked door.  
  
The sound of light and confident footsteps walking through the halls made its way over to Jeff and he sighed tiredly.His lips tightened narrowly, he waited for the prescence to announce itself and escort him from the hospital.He soon felt the someone strut over to where he was standing and Jeff held his breath when he felt he wasnt being pushed out of the hospital halls.  
  
' What the......' His eyes nervously peeked out from under his hair and slowly inspected the woman's black heels, followed by the tail of a black trenchcoat and equally long black pants. He paused there for a secound, hesitant to go on and ignoring the faint coloring of his cheeks.  
  
His eyes quickly scanned the rest of her. A white, modest cut tight shirt and a pale neck, accentuated with a thin silver chain, wrapping itself around her. Brilliantly shining eyes and a full head of blond hair followed soon after.  
  
The woman smiled at Jeff as he lifted his head from the door, his breathing stopped for the smallest span of time. Her pale pink flesh contrasted heavily with the pitch black of her garments.Jeff's mouth tried to form words, but to his frustration, he only whispered out warm air.  
  
Jeff licked his lips, glancing casually at the other. " Can I help you?"  
  
The other seemed to smile, but her face creased with concern. " Are you worried about Torrie as well?"  
  
He jumped back slightly with the surprise and narrowed his eyes at the leather clad woman to his right." Who are you? How do you know about Torrie?"  
  
The blond smiled while gazing at the door, seeming as if she could see through it.She didnt speak until she looked back at Jeff.  
  
' How am I going to say this, this was never supposed to happen. A new challenge maybe then, no?' The blond thought to herself, turning to Jeff with a satisfactory smile.  
  
" I am a dear friend of hers, I've known her for the past three years." She offered, but tried a different angle when she noticed Jeff still glared at her suspiciously. Reaffirming her slightly strained smile, she reached her hand out towards Jeff and looked in his eyes.  
  
" My name is Trishanti Angelicus. You can call me Trish."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
BrokenPromises: Phew! Man, what a hassel. I hate introductions, I like Action! Romance! Suspense! Anyways, I hope I get that far in this story as to include those thingies. What did ya think Jeff?  
  
Jeff Muse: ANGELICUS?!?!?! You couldnt have given her a better name than ANGELICUS?  
  
BP: I like that name! I think its cute. Not that I would name my kid that but, thats besides the point!  
  
JM: Its because I teased you in the begining isnt it? I'm being cruelly tormented and its only the secound chapter!  
  
BP: Em...... Why dont you go write some poetry or something? *motions to audience* Anyways, please review. Flames are accepted. Questions and comments are welcome. Until the next chapter,bye bye! 


End file.
